


Bop to the top

by postcard_kid



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postcard_kid/pseuds/postcard_kid
Summary: An alternate universe where Sharpay doesn't think to change the day of the auditions and Chad decides to check out Sharpay and Ryans audition for a cheap laugh. To his surprise that's not exatly what he gets.-------------He saw them move along to the music and then a thought accrued to himwow who would’ve thought Ryan had more sex appeal than Sharpaywait…what did he just say?
Relationships: Chad Danforth & Ryan Evans, Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans
Comments: 17
Kudos: 531





	Bop to the top

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome. I wrote this after rewatching Sharpay And Ryan's audition in hsm1 and (ah hm) noticed the way Ryan was dancing along to it. Especially at 0:57 like boy got moves. 
> 
> In strongly recommend that you watch the song before reading this, mainly because this is my first fic like ever and so my writing really doesn't do Ryan justice
> 
> I'll put the link here.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5gnZIwJJrEM
> 
> anyway enjoy my fic

_I can’t believe this!_ Chad thought bitterly as he walked towards the gym. Chad had only had twenty minutes left of class when Troy had decided that he couldn’t wait with his _stupid_ girl trouble and sent Chad a messageasking for advice. Chad wasn’t against helping his friend out, or texting in class really, it’s just that when that help landed him thirty minutes in detention that he had an issue.

He picked up his pace as the thought back, meticulously thinking over all the ways he was gonna kick Troy’s ass, when suddenly he heard music coming from the auditorium. _oh right, the musical._ he regretfully remembered

He heard the sounds of instruments playing.

and then;

“Mucho Gusto”

He stopped dead, a smile growing on his face. Screw practice, _he had to hear this_

Chad walked into the auditorium quietly and leant against the back wall, amusement clear on his face. He knew very well how extra the Evans twins were, I mean how could you not with the shit they wore everyday. But he had never actually seen them perform. It wasn’t like he actually went to the musicals the school for some reason were still insistent on doing, so he never really got the chance.

“Rrrrrruuuuueeeeeee Aye Aye Aye" Sharpay exclaimed, Ryan joining in and sounding equally ridiculous "Ariiiiiiiiiiibaaa”

Chad repressed a chuckle. _God this was gonna be good._ He almost regretted not attending the last ten shows just so he could’ve seen the glory that was Sharpay and Ryan Evans on stage a little earlier.

Then the pair started singing for real and Chad didn’t even try to repress the chuckle the bubbled out of his chest. He crossed his arms and leant back further, as the song continued. His eyes glued to the madness in front of him

He definitely regretted not attending those last musicals. This was too good.

Sharpay continued. Then Ryan. And then Sharpay again

“kicking and scaratchinggggg, grinding out my beeeeest”

He saw them move along to the music and then a thought accrued to him

_wow who would’ve thought Ryan had more sex appeal than Sharpay_

wait…

what did he just say?

Chad tried to reason with himself. Sharpay was pretty much the devil incarnate right? it wasn’t like it was hard to beat her. Yeah, that makes sense. It’s just because he was up against Sharpay. _Anyone would be more attractive compared to her._ Chad was seemingly satisfied with this explanation although his confidence slowly faltered as the explanation didn’t do much to still he increasing panic running through his veins

He tried to continue watching them sing as he had before, but it was almost like as soon as he had noticed, he couldn’t stop. A swing of hips, a particularly coy smile, and suddenly Chad’s eyes were glued to the stage for a different reason. Whether or not he liked it

“Yeaaaah we're gonna bop bop bop, bop to the top, slip and slide and ride that rhythm”

He saw the way Ryan slid across the stage, his eyes following the movement. _What was wrong with him?_ he thought _This was supposed to be goofy. It was goofy. So why was he feeling this way?_

He thought maybe it would be best to leave. He was missing practice after all. _maybe if i leave i’ll forget about the whole thing_. But just as he was about to turn something happened

“Zip, zap, zop, flop like a mop, scoot around the corner”

If Chad wasn’t currently clenching his teeth his jaw might have actually dropped to the floor

This was Ryan. _Ryan_. The guy with the color coordinated outfits and obnoxiously sparkly hats. The guy who spent his free time watching broadway shows. The guy who followed Sharpay around wherever she went, laughing along with all her snide remarks

And yet now all that was in his mind was the way his body moved to the song. The smooth expand of his hips and the way he turned them in small circles and GOD that boy really did have a lot of ass for someone so skinny.

Chad’s skin was on fire. A small prickling heat running all over his body and setting camp between his legs.

This wasn’t good. A minute ago he was laughing, mentally mocking how ridiculous the pair looked. And now the same boy who before was nothing more than a cheap laugh was now sensually moving around and creating what was frankly an embarrassingly hard erection between Chad’s legs, even for a seventeen year old.

Oh and also there was the fact that Ryan was a guy. A _guy_. And as much as his brain cared about that particular fact, his dick didn’t seem to have the same problem. And almost as if on cue he felt a tiny bead of precum slide down the length of his dick and shuddered.

_no._ he thought

_no…_ he continued, his voice slowly turning into a whine

_No! Fuck._ Chad cursed at himself, exasperation in his voice and what was no doubt the look of dread on his face. He moved his hands to cover over it.

_Please make this not be real._ he thought desperately. _Please tell me I’m not standing at the back of an auditorium getting horny over Ryan. Evans._

_Ryan._

_fucking._

_Evans._

He repeated the name just to let it sink in. Maybe if he repeated it enough times his brain would finally realize how ridiculous it all was and his body could move on with its day.

Although it didn’t, and as if to mentally brace himself for what was to come Chad took a deep breath and lowered his hands back down from his face.

_I can’t believe this._

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that was my first fic. And it's already porn, how comfoting. 
> 
> I hoped you guys liked it. 
> 
> I had originally planned on making this longer, but it kinda just felt right to end it there. idk if anyone actually reads this and likes it i might make it longer. 
> 
> and yes i am posting this the night before christmas eve at 3 am. don't judge me to hard


End file.
